Propagande
by les.coautrices
Summary: Après l'épisode désastreux du ministère, chaque camp se décide à faire de la pub pour grossir ses rangs... Attention: délire! (fic de Mephie)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Rowling, même les sous. Et puis les textes de propagande ont été honteusement inspirés des génériques des séries Xena Warrior Princess et Hercules. Oui, je sais, je devrais avoir honte! Bad Mephie!

Titre : Propagande

Autrice : Mephie

Genre : Humor

§

Bilan de l'attaque au Département des Mystères : pas l'ombre d'une prophétie, des Mangemorts renvoyés à Azkaban et une confrontation ratée avec Dumbledore – ce qui devenait frustrant tout de même : les gens allaient finir par croire que ce vieux croulant pouvait réellement le tenir en échec. Et l'élément instable qu'était Black dans le camp adverse ne pouvait même plus être manipulé dans le but de toucher Potter.

Voldemort retint un soupir d'agacement. Si on ne pouvait même plus compter sur les Gryffondors pour mettre la pagaille dans leur propre camp, mais où allait-on ?

Il fut interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées par une communication de son espion placé chez le vieux fou :

_Bureau de Dumbledore, six heures du matin, annonça une voix._

_-Black s'est fait… gober par…le Voile… faisait Rogue d'un air incrédule. C'est une blague ? Même LUI ne serait pas assez crétin pour…Réflexion faite, il est – Mwahahahaha - était trois fois assez crétin ! Le Grrrrrand, le mâaagnifique, le mirifique Sirius Black digéré par le Voile! _

_-Voyons Severus, répondit le directeur en fronçant les sourcils, nous ne savons même pas si cette chose a des sucs gastriques ou même un estomac… Le jeune Harry est consterné… démoralisé… traumatisé… Il a failli mordre Remus qui l'empêchait de se jeter sur Bellatrix… Vous vous rendez compte des problèmes que ça aurait pu causer ? Mordre un loup-garou est dangereux…Severus effacez-moi tout de suite cette grimace narquoise que je me refuse à appeler sourire…_

_Fin de la communication, résonna à nouveau la voix du professeur de potions dans la tête du Lord._

La communication datait de plusieurs jours apparemment, il faudra rappeler Rogue à l'ordre à la prochaine réunion. S'il y venait d'ailleurs : ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix de disparaître dans la nature et de revenir comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il venait d'y avoir une confrontation…

Lord Voldemort secoua la tête, chassant ces idées contrariantes de son esprit.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, le petit Gryffiblack aura quand même servi à quelque chose, s'amusa le mage noir. Voyons comment bébé Potter réagit…"

Les yeux du Dark Lord prirent soudain une teinte écarlate fluorescente, et…

_« … tellement inquiets de ne pas te voir au banquet ! Même si c'est dur Harry, il faut que tu en parles, que tu commences à faire ton d…disait la petite Gryffi._

_-Tu aurais du voir la tête de Rogue quand Dumbledore a décoré la salle aux couleurs de Gryffondors ! intervint précipitamment le rouquin. McGonagall en a profité aussi pour annoncer le rétablissement des équipes de Quidditch. Ginny te fait dire que bien sûr, le poste d'Attrapeur est à toi, mais que tu as intérêt à nous faire gagner chaque match, sinon elle le reprend. (Il fronça le nez) Elle n'a pas voulu venir ce soir parce qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec ce … Michael Corner._

_-Ron ! s'énerva la fille. Cesse de faire la commère, nous avons à discuter de choses bien plus importante. Nous sommes au bord de la guerre, enfin ! Et Harry va être au centre de cette guerre, même si ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous d'en parler ! Il faudra être prêts le moment venu. Et j'ai une petite idée de comment faire avancer les choses, si vous voulez tout savoir._

_-Je crois avoir suffisamment fait avancer les choses, Hermione ! siffla Potter. Vu le résultat, je m'abstiendrai de réitérer mes exploits !_

_Les deux se turent instantanément. Mais c'est qu'il avait de l'autorité, le petit Potter !_

_-Je n'allais pas proposer d'action… disons physique, reprit malgré tout la gamine. Je parle ici de propagande. » _

_Devant l'absence de réaction des deux garçons, elle continua :_

_« Les gens savent maintenant que Voldemort est de retour – Ron, franchement, arrête de couiner comme ça, ce n'est qu'un nom ! – mais ils ne savent pas quoi faire, ils ont peur. Le premier règne de terreur a gravé les mémoires, on le désigne sous le nom 'les années noires' ou autre. Il faut rassurer la population, et pour cela, il faudra un symbole autour duquel nous nous rallierons tous. Et nous savons déjà que ce symbole ne peut être que Harry ! Ne m'interrompez pas ! L'image de Harry a été suffisamment ternie par les rumeurs lancées par Rita Skeeter, même si elle s'applique à … faire amende honorable. Il faut contre attaquer cette vague de peur et de doutes que l'annonce du retour de ce vieux Tom (Voldemort sursauta) a fatalement jugulé. Et selon moi, il faut commencer ici même, à Hogwart, parce que c'est d'ici que les gens vont croire avoir les nouvelles les plus exactes, surtout après les gaffes de Fudge. _

_-Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, exactement ? fit Potter avec brusquerie, toujours aussi mécontent de se faire sermonner sur un sujet qu'il ne voulait pas aborder. Une campagne de pub, dans le genre : 'Ensemble, nous vaincrons, venez tous nous supporter dans cette épreuve, alors n'allez pas vous acoquiner avec le méchant Voldy' ?_

_-En gros, c'est ça. »_

Le Lord grogna et coupa le lien mental. Il faudra envoyer quelques Doloris à bébé Potter s'il ne voulait pas se voir affubler de surnom encore plus ridicules que celui qu'il venait d'entendre : les jeunes de nos jours ne respectent vraiment plus rien ! Et cette Sang-de-Bourbe qui avait osé…

Il frappa du poing contre son trône, et ne put retenir un léger cri de douleur.

Se massant la main, il prit note mentalement de faire disposer quelques vases bien énormes et bien fragiles sur lesquels passer ses nerfs la prochaine fois. Cependant, réfléchit-il, la gamine avait soulevé un point intéressant : si les gens le craignaient, ils se rallieraient d'autant plus facilement à lui.

« Pettigrow ! siffla-t-il.

_-_Mon Maître, répondit aussitôt le petit homme qui jusque là attendait religieusement un ordre aux pieds du Lord.

_-_Amène-moi Lucius, j'ai une mission importante à lui confier.

_-_Mais… Maître… Il est en partance pour Azkaban, souffla l'Animagus.

_-_Et qu'est-ce qu'il va y faire ? J'ai interdit de secourir les incapables qui se sont faits prendre !

_-_Maître… Malfoy était justement parmi ces incapables, ronronna Bellatrix en s'avançant dans la pièce. Puis-je espérer accomplir cette mission pour vous ?

Les yeux rouges du mage noir se fixèrent sur elle, la faisant se tasser un peu : le Maître n'avait pas apprécié que la mission au Ministère dont il l'avait chargée ainsi que Lucius avait si mal tourné. Si elle s'amusait beaucoup à jouer avec le feu, elle savait pertinemment qu'il brûlait assez douloureusement quand elle commettait une erreur.

_-_Tu le peux, Bellatrix, même si ton esprit n'est pas aussi retors que celui de Lucius, il dépasse au moins celui de la plupart de mes autres fidèles. Comme tu le sais, mon retour a été annoncé à la nation sorcière toute entière ; les sorciers tremblent dans leurs chaumières, il suffit d'un coup de pouce pour qu'ils viennent me jurer allégeance afin d'obtenir ma protection. C'est toi qui donnera ce coup de pouce. Je veux que tu fasses savoir au peuple sorcier que ceux qui accepteront ce devenir mes fidèles vassaux n'auront rien à craindre de moi.

_-_Vous me demandez de faire du porte à porte … Maître ? fit la Mangemort., circonspecte.

_-_Si j'ai fait mention de ton esprit tout à l'heure, ma fidèle guerrière, ce n'était pas pour rien, soupira Voldemort, blasé. _Je suis cerné par la bêtise_… songea-t-il. Je veux que tu t'emploies à faire ma propagande, du moins jusqu'au retour de Lucius, qui ne devrait pas tarder puisque cette andouille de Fudge a retiré la garde d'Azkaban aux Détraqueurs. Trouve de quoi faire des tracts, des slogans, que ma volonté soit connue à travers tout le Royaume-Uni. Mais j'exige de voir ton travail avant que tout ne soit imprimé, précisa-t-il soigneusement. _Manquerait plus qu'elle me présente comme un bienfaiteur à la Dumbledore…_Maintenant, va, Bellatrix, je compte sur toi : ma campagne est entre tes mains…

§

Quelques jours plus tard, la Mangemort lisait son premier projet au Lord :

**"Au temps de la magie,**

**De la première Guerre**

**Contre Albus Dumbledore,**

**Son rival Voldemort **

**Exigeait des héros.**

**Alors survint Bella,**

**Prestigieuse guerrière**

**Née de la Maison Black….**

**Combats… Passion… Dangers…**

**Par sa folie, Bella**

**Changera la face du monde!"**

Voldemort cligna des yeux face à la déclamation. Et recligna. Et manqua de se déboîter la mâchoire sous le coup de la surprise et de l'incrédulité conjuguées.

_-_Bellatrix, commença-t-il laborieusement.

_-_Maître ? questionna-t-elle, sûre de son succès, un sourire éclatant perché sur ses lèvres minces.

_-_Peux-tu me dire ce qui, dans cette… chose, persuadera les sorciers de se joindre à ma cause ?

_-_Eh bien, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, commença-t-elle, et quoi de mieux que de jeter de la poudre au yeux des gens pour qu'ils oublient un peu le côté tortures et autres joyeusetés de votre personnage que vous affectionnez tant ? Sans vouloir vous vexer, les sorciers n'apprécient que modérément de souffrir. Avec un symbole tel que moi, le succès de votre campagne publicitaire ne peut être que confirmé ! Tous connaissent et admirent la famille Black, surtout maintenant que j'ai fait le ménage, continua-t-elle en rejetant fièrement ses longs cheveux sombres en arrière.

Cette nuit-là, chacun put admirer à des kilomètres à la ronde les prestations vocaliques en Doloris majeur de la sorcière.

§

Quelques temps plus tard :

**_« Cette histoire s'est déroulée il n'y a pas très longtemps, à l'époque de l'éternel retour d'un terrible sorcier : Voldemort ! Il était mesquin et cruel ; il prenait un malin plaisir à faire souffrir les moldus. Seul un inconscient a osé s'y confronter : Harry Potter. Potter possédait une force que le monde ne connaissait pas, une force que seul le pouvoir de son cœur pouvait surpasser. Mais il était poursuivi par la rancœur de l'ennemi de son père, Severus, le tout puissant maître des chaudrons… euh … potions. Les opprimés, les Gryffondors n'étaient plus seuls, ils avaient enfin un espoir : Potter !"_**

_-Hum… Magnifique, Colin, commenta Hermione, mais on cherche un texte qui puisse être utilisé pendant la guerre, pas après. Et de toute façon je ne pense pas que la manière dont tu traites le sujet Rogue plaidera vraiment en notre faveur, il est tout de même de notre côté… enfin c'est ce qu'on dit ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en s'apercevant des regards de pur scepticisme qu'on lui lançait à la ronde. _

_La jeune fille soupira et balaya du regard la Salle sur Demande qui était pleine à craquer d'écrivains en herbes :_

_« Suivant ! »_

Lord Voldemort se déconnecta, peu désireux d'entendre d'autres propositions toutes aussi sirupeuses les unes que les autres. Le point positif, réfléchit-il, était que l'adversaire piétinait tout autant que lui. Mais tout de même ! _Mesquin … Comment ont-ils osé ! Je suis l'homme le moins mesquin de toute cette planète ! Par contre cruel… C'est tout ce que j'aime ! Bon, va falloir dire à Rogue d'être un peu moins sur le dos de Potter, il commence à y avoir des soupçons…_

A suivre!

Note : Ce délire monumental n'aura sans doute jamais de suite, ceci dans l'espoir de préserver un semblant de dignité à l'autrice... Enfin... Si des lecteurs désirent un autre chapitre, qu'ils appuient sur le petit bouton Go! et je verrai ce que je peux faire...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Rowling, même les sous. Titre : Propagande Autrice : Mephie Genre : Humor 

§

Chapitre Deuxième 

Dans les tréfonds de son vieux manoir décrépit, délabré, en ruines, pour ne pas dire miteux, Lord Voldemort s'était résolu au pire, à l'impensable, à l'insoutenable : confier la mission à Macnair de lui mitonner un slogan. Il faut préciser pour sa défense que tous les autres Mangemorts s'étaient défilé quand ils avaient appris qu'il recherchait un autre écrivain, et il soupçonnait Bellatrix d'être à l'origine de cette révolution passive.

Oh elle jouait très bien les innocentes, et allait jusqu'à frissonner d'horreur au seul mot de slogan, quel que soit son interlocuteur. Mais quelque chose disait à Voldemort qu'elle ne faisait que jouer la comédie et qu'elle rêvait secrètement d'être à nouveau assignée à cette tâche. Sans nul doute possible, elle avait trouvé le moyen de dissuader quiconque d'accepter la mission… Mais comment ?

Personne ne se bousculait donc au portillon pour accomplir cette délicate mission, sauf Pettigrow, au grand dam du Lord d'ailleurs, qui avait vu avec angoisse le petit homme venir le harceler méthodiquement chaque matin au réveil, jusqu'au jour fatal où son Maître avait presque cédé à sa mauvaise humeur matinale en lui accordant le job.

Presque.

Ce jour-là, Voldemort avait décidé que cela ne pouvait durer, au risque de voir Pettigrow le contraindre par la torture psychologique du réveil matinal en trompette de le laisser s'essayer à la publicité.

Un fol espoir était alors venu à l'esprit du mage noir : peut-être pourrait-il échapper au tissu d'imbécillité que n'allait pas manquer de lui servir cette vermine insidieuse… Peut-être que des boules Quiès dans le pire des cas ? Ah non… Il s'était promis personnellement de ne jamais utiliser d'accessoires moldus… La peste soit de son humeur de l'époque qui l'avait entraîné à prendre telle résolution !

A ce moment, l'épineux problème avait littéralement donné la migraine au Lord. Et il avait failli ordonner à Severus de rentrer au bercail pour s'occuper de la campagne de pub. Et puis il s'était rappelé que c'était impossible, puisque le pauvre professeur de potions était en pleine préparation des examens. Or, la dernière personne à l'avoir dérangé à un tel moment de l'année avait terminé avec la peau rouge à étoiles roses fluo parsemées de paillettes dorées. Et le Maître des Ténèbres tenait à conserver un semblant de dignité, et savait pertinemment que le professeur de potions se vengeait d'abord et s'inquiétait de l'identité de sa victime après.

Et puis Macnair s'était présenté, faisant son rapport mensuel comme à son habitude. Et alors était venue l'illumination ! Macnair était un Mangemort comme il fallait : cruel, sanguinaire et dévoué. Et, chose importante : il avait travaillé un bout de temps au ministère, en tant que bourreau certes, mais tout de même ! Cela lui donnait plus de cachet qu'aux autres, et comme Lucius avait eu la bonne idée de se rendre à Azkaban pour quelques années de villégiature…

Et le grand jour attendu avec impatience était arrivé : Macnair devait venir faire sa présentation… Et maintenant, Voldemort, plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, descendant de Salazar Slytherin en chair, en os, et surtout en magie et en mâle beauté (selon le principal intéressé), Voldemort donc, ni plus, ni moins, angoissait. En effet, comment un homme aussi mal dégrossi que Macnair pourrait comprendre l'harmonie pure et glaciale des lettres ? L'inquiétant scintillement des menaces ? La brûlure mordante d'un discours enflammé ? Il était dévoué et sanguinaire… bestialement parlant.

Car Macnair semblait à Voldemort plus être un fidèle animal de compagnie qu'il pouvait lâcher sans risque d'état d'âme sur ses ennemis, plutôt qu'un homme sur lequel il pouvait compter pour obtenir le fruit d'une froide intelligence. Or, c'était justement de quelque chose d'intelligent et de mortellement convaincant dont le mage noir avait besoin. Pour le mortel, d'accord, c'était le rayon de Macnair, mais le reste ?…

Avec un soupir, il se dit que ce ne pourrait pas être pire que les pitreries de l'Animagus-rat qu'il avait vu esquisser quelques brouillons pour les affiches de sa campagne, à sa plus grande horreur. Non, franchement, il ne supporterait pas de voir des affiches de lui en robe blanche et le sourire le plus éclatant du monde à tous les coins de rues.

Enfin, Macnair entra dans la salle d'audience.

§

Dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde…

« Franchement, Harry, il faut persuader Herm d'arrêter les auditions de propagande ! C'est insupportable ! Par Merlin, je préfèrerais encore aller à un cours de Rogue plutôt que d'entendre à nouveau Colin déblatérer sur ton courage gryffondoresque ou Lavande sur tes folles mèches couleur d'ébène voletant au vent en pleine bataille ! Et ça nous oblige à nous réunir tous les trois dans les toilettes au lieu d'être tranquillement dans la Salle Commune ou même la bibliothèque de peur que l'un de ces écrivains nouvellement promus ne nous coince dans un coin ou derrière un rayonnage !

Harry soupira et opina du chef en direction de son meilleur ami :

_-_ J'en ai tout autant assez que toi de toute cette histoire, Ron, mais elle refuse absolument d'en démordre, et tous les autres sont avec elle ! Même un million d''Oubliettes' ne parviendraient pas étouffer l'affaire !

_-_Bien sûr ! fit la jeune Gryffondor, arrivée à pas de loup dans leurs dos.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers elle d'un air confus, tandis que Mimi éclatait de rire en se jetant dans l'une des cuvettes de toilettes.

_-_Herm ! Je savais pas que tu étais là… marmonna Ron, mal à l'aise. Tu sais, c'est pas que ton idée soit mauvaise, mais les résultats sont pas à la hauteur de nos espérances… Et … de toute façon, Harry était d'accord avec moi, alors si on vote, on aura raison ! termina-t-il sur un air de défi.

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas, plongée dans ses réflexions, et au moment où il mettait la note finale et l'accent savamment dosé sur le fait qu'il était sûr d'avoir raison, elle sauta au cou de Harry en riant :

_-_Harry Potter, tu es gé-nial !

Les deux garçons froncèrent les sourcils et s'interrogèrent du regard.

_-_Tu veux dire… commença lentement le Survivant, que j'avais raison en disant que c'est bien d'arrêter toute cette histoire ?

_-_Arrêter ? Oh mais non, Harry, s'exclama-t-elle, pas quand on est sur le point d'atteindre notre but !

Perplexes, les deux autres la fixèrent d'un œil inquiet.

_-_Colin t'as jeté un sort pour que tu trouves sa dernière idée géniale ? hasarda Ron.

_-_Colin ? Mais non voyons ! s'amusa la Gryffondor. Réfléchissez un peu : il nous faut quelqu'un capable de forger une réputation d'enfer à Harry pour séduire les gens, les amener à lui faire confiance et à l'aider. Et qui, parmi les gens que nous connaissons, a réussi à s'attirer les bonnes grâces de toutes les sorcières qui le connaissent ?

_-_Dumbledore ?

_-_Ne sois pas bête, Harry, il n'a pas assez de charisme. Fais un effort, c'est toi qui m'as mise sur la voie tout à l'heure en parlant d'Oubliettes !

Ron afficha une mine effarée :

_-_Rassure-moi, tu ne veux tout de même pas parler de Lockhart ?

_-_Mais bien sûr que si : c'est LUI l'homme de la situation !

§

Le visage figé en un rictus mi-incrédule, mi-horrifié, le Maître des Ténèbres s'interrogeait sérieusement sur le soin qu'il avait mis à recruter ses fidèles Mangemorts : avait-il donc été aveugle à une part de l'ego de chacun ? Tout d'abord Bellatrix, égocentrique au possible alors qu'il croyait qu'elle ne vivait que par et pour lui. Pourquoi avait-elle donc supporté toutes ces années à Azkaban si elle avait plus d'intérêt pour elle-même que pour son Maître ?

Et maintenant Macnair…

Macnair qui venait de lui présenter un …slogan ? poème ? truc ?

Un frisson rétrospectif submergea le mage noir au souvenir de la chose :

« **Dans la nuit, parmi les armes,**

**Dans la fièvre et le vacarme **

**Le bourreau fourbit sa lame,**

**Chantonnant sa mélopée :**

**Après toutes ces années**

**Au manoir des Jedusor **

**Malgré ce moldu de décor **

**Tous scandent le nom de Voldemort !**

**Déchiquetant vos âmes**

**Les Détraqueurs vous feront honneur**

**Et le bourreau fourbit sa lame**

**Car sur le billot de l'horreur**

**Vos têtes tomberont…**

**A vos sangs se mêlera le poison**

**Fourni par le Maître des Potions,**

**Et tous ensemble nous vaincrons !**

**Suivons le Maître !** »

_-_Macnair… commença-t-il laborieusement, regrettant presque la proposition de Bellatrix.

_-_Oui, je sais, Maître, vous allez demander : « mais pourquoi la rime en –ée ? » Eh bien c'est très simple : je n'avais pas trouvé de rime en –a. Et vous remarquerez que j'avais déjà un peu triché pour la première strophe, alors je réfléchissais, je réfléchissais et tout d'un coup, l'illumination ! Il me suffisait de relier les deux premières strophes ! Et….

_-_SILENCE ! tonna le Lord, les yeux rouges de rage. D'où que tu as péché le nom du Manoir ! C'est une gaffe que tu n'as pas intérêt à ébruiter ! écuma-t-il.

_- _Mais Maître, je n'ai fait que lire le nom sur la porte d'entrée !

_-_SILEEENCEUH ! Si cette… chose était colportée dans tout l'Angleterre, Dumbledore – que sa barbe s'enflamme ! – aurait tôt fait de savoir où nous avons notre quartier-général, bougre de Scrout ! Et si le décor te déplait, eh bien tu vas y remédier : ton sang décorera les murs de TOUTE cette immonde bâtisse ! Et sache que si nous nous basons ici, c'est uniquement pour tromper l'ennemi : ces maudits traîtres à la Magie ne nous chercheraient jamais dans un endroit pareil ! Et d'ailleurs… pourquoi je me justifie devant toi, hein !

Le Lord inspira profondément et se recomposa un visage… enfin… façon de parler.

_-_Je veux attirer les sorciers de notre côtés, et ce que tu me proposes ici est un échec ! Je ne veux pas que l'on me craigne… Enfin si, mais pas plus que d'habitude, il fallait appâter le Troll, et on ne fait pas ça avec des promesses de coups de massue, Macnair !

_-_Mais je peux peut-être recomposer quelque chose, les deux dernières strophes sont bien quand même, il suffit que je m'en imprègne… Et puis si je garde « Le bourreau fourbit sa lame » en guise de refrain, ça pourrait faire une jolie ballade, réfléchit le serviteur, concentré, en prenant des notes à l'aide d'une plume à papote…

Le Lord émit un gargouillis étranglé.

« Et tu révèleras à tous que toi, les Détraqueurs et Snape êtes à ma botte ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous dans la cervelle ? s'écria-t-il en balançant sa main vers l'un des énormes vases posés non loin de son trône. La collision fut brutale et le vase vola dans les airs… avant que Pettigrow ne surgisse miraculeusement de nulle part et le rattrape au vol, évitant tout dégâts.

Avec un sourire triomphant, l'Animagus se tourna vers son Maître, certain d'être récompensé pour ses réflexes incroyables, mais la gratification ne fut pas l'offre tant attendue de reprendre le travail de Macnair.

En effet, ce soir-là, ce furent Pettigrow et Macnair qui entonnèrent en un sublime duo éraillé une nouvelle version du Doloris Majeur pour Mangemorts punis pour lequel Bellatrix avait déjà donné le ton quelques semaines plus tôt.

§

La mine sombre, Ron et Harry entrèrent dans les toilettes des filles en traînant les pieds.

« Oh bonjour Harry ! s'écria Mimi Geignarde en venant flotter vers lui. Quelle triste figure tu fais ! Tu reviens d'un enterrement ? Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ce qu'il te faut pour te remonter le moral : la solution pour éviter celle de la Miss Je Sais Tout ! Je t'ai écrit un texte, rien que pour toi ! Et tu n'auras pas à supporter les méchancetés de ce méchant bonhomme de Lockhart !

_-_C'est bien la seule fille qui ne soit pas dingue de ce type ! remarqua Ron en s'asseyant sur des toilettes après en avoir rabattu le couvercle.

_-_Oh il ne faut pas s'y tromper ! s'exclama vigoureusement le fantôme. Il me rend folle, oui, folle DE RAGE ! Il a osé venir dans mes toilettes quand il était professeur ici et il prétendait découper les morceaux de porte où il y avait des inscriptions à son honneur, sous prétexte qu'il en faisait collection ! Ce n'est qu'un sale bonhomme PERVERS qui joue les voyeurs en s'appropriant les pensées secrètes des filles ! Mais ces toilettes, ce sont MA maison, MON territoire ! Et je l'en ai chassé en inondant les toilettes ! Ah ça ! Il ne voulait pas mouiller ses mocassins fuchsias en peau de sphinx !

_-_Il avait vraiment des mocassins roses ? fit Harry, ébahi.

_-_Il avait vraiment des mocassins en peau de sphinx ? lui fit écho Ron. Oh zut, si j'avais su, j'aurais pu en glisser deux mots à Papa pour qu'il rapporte ça au Département des Créatures magiques ! Les sphinx sont une espèce protégée ! Ca nous aurait débarrassé de ce prof bien plus vite !

§


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Rowling, même les sous. Les génériques parodiés appartiennent en ce qui concerne les originaux à leurs créateurs, la série the Pretender (le Caméléon) et le dessin animé Gargoyles. Voilà, c'est dit !

Titre : Propagande

Autrice : Mephie

Genre : Humor

Chapitre trois 

Gilderoy Lockhart frétillait d'impatience. Ron n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un sorcier puisse frétiller sans l'aide d'un sort, mais là, impossible de le nier : Lockhart _frétillait_ ! Il eut un soupir : il lui faudrait encore une fois revoir son champ du possible et de l'impossible… Etre le meilleur ami de Harry Potter était franchement fatiguant – mais de ce point de vue seulement ! Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu avoir à changer d'avis sur la possible invasion de Poudlard par des Trolls des Cavernes… quoique… sa baguette portait encore quelques traces infinitésimales de morve de Troll que sa mère l'obligeait à récurer chaque fois qu'elle trouvait qu'il restait à ne rien faire.

« _Hermione va me devoir une montagne de devoirs rédigés pour ce coup-là ! Sans parler de ce que les jumeaux vont lui demander en échange d'avoir amené Lockhart à Poudlard par l'un des passages secrets !_ » pensa-t-il avec un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres. Le magasin Weasley ferait fortune quand les étudiants s'apercevront que la préfète ne sanctionnait plus la détention de produits Weasley !

Le jeune Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil des plus indiscrets sur l'autre côté de la Salle sur Demande après avoir écarté les rideaux que Hermione avait fait installer pour l'occasion. La salle était comble ! Apparemment, le public féminin avait saisi de toutes ses oreilles la rumeur lancée négligemment par Harry dans les toilettes de Mimi, et d'ailleurs celle-ci, à l'arrière de la salle, aiguisait férocement un… robinet tandis que d'autres pendaient à sa ceinture, sa cravate nouée autour de sa tête. Ron secoua la sienne, autant pour exprimer sa consternation que pour se ôter du crâne la vision d'une Mimi encore plus psychédélique que d'habitude.

Enfin, Hermione monta sur la scène improvisée et Ron laissa retomber prudemment le rideau pour refaire un briefing à Lockhart pendant que la jeune fille haranguait la foule.

« Alors n'oubliez pas, chuchota-t-il en le prenant par les épaules, vous faîtes de la pub pour Harry, contre Vous-savez-qui, et en échange, on vous laisse signer plein d'autographes ! Courage, vous en êtes capable, vous vous êtes promotionné toute votre vie ! Ca devrait pas vous être difficile de le faire pour un autre cette fois ! Peut-être même que la choc vous fera retrouver la mémoire ! » termina-t-il en le relâchant avec soulagement. _Nan mais franchement, encourager Laockhart… C'était bien parce que Hermione lui avait dit qu'il était encore fragile du ciboulot et qu'il risquait de prendre peur et de ne pas monter sur scène ! _

Il lui fit faire un demi-tour droite et soudain, la voix d'Hermione s'interrompit et la Salle sur Demande fut plongée dans le noir. Un sourire ravi collé sur le visage au point que ses muscles zygomatiques criaient grâce, Lockhart passa le rideau.

Comme prévu, Harry braqua sa baguette sur l'ex-professeur et l'entoura d'un halo lumineux. Engoncé dans sa cape, dans un mouvement qui se voulait mystérieux, Lockhart dévoila d'un geste théâtral son visage à la foule, provoquant des cris de délire dans l'assistance, quelques évanouissements et un ricanement de la part de Mimi. Et il prit la parole, d'une voix d'outre-tombe qui cadrait d'ailleurs mal avec le costume à paillette et le foulard rose pâle qu'il avait tenu à porter pour l'occasion sous sa cape noire :

« **Il existe des êtres doués d'une intelligence supra normale, des génie qui possèdent entre autres la faculté d'assumer n'importe quelle identité. En 1963 des chercheurs d'une entreprise appelée « Sainte Mangouste » ont mis en isolement un de ces êtres, un jeune garçon nommé Gilderoy et exploitèrent son génie pour des recherches secrètes. Mais un jour le Caméléon leur échappa !** »

Un silence circonspect lui répondit. La petite Gryffondor lui faisait les gros yeux. Le public faisait les yeux ronds. Un fantôme le visait à l'aide d'un… robinet. Et le jeune Potter, qui se roulait à terre, réprimait tant bien que mal des hoquets de rire tout en articulant « Jelesavais ! ». Gilderoy se sentit soudain très seul. Et, renonçant à terminer sa biographie, il passa directement à la dernière partie de son show, qu'il n'avait prévue qu'au cas où on lui ferait un rappel.

« En vérité, mes enfants et jeunes demoiselles pleines de charme, je vous le dis : il faut adhérer à l'Ordre du Phénix ! L'adhésion est gratuite, et vous pourrez harceler Harry Potter autant que vous voudrez. Avec l'Ordre du Phénix, vous vaincrez Vous-savez-qui, et vous pourrez ainsi me revoir sur scène peu après, ce qui est un bonus non négligeable ! Et sur ce, termina-t-il en vitesse en voyant Mimi foncer sur lui tous robinets dehors, je vous souhaite un excellente soirée ! Pour plus d'informations, veuillez vous enquérir auprès de l'accueil de Sainte Mangouste !

Et il sauta à travers le rideau, atterrissant sur Ron, qui tentait de voir ce qui se passait, tandis que Mimi écharpait le rideau avec un féroce « Kowabungaaaaaaaaaaa ! ».

§

Nagini ne savait plus où donner des écailles. Entre « viens ici mon doudou » et « vire de là sale bête ! », la compagnie de son maître adoré commençait sérieusement à lui pomper l'air.

Il darda nerveusement sa langue bifide entre ses crochets en un sifflement d'agacement quand il se souvint pourquoi il se trouvait là, en pleine nuit, à se balader sur un dallage glacé : le maître adoré à son petit serpounet avait fait un énorme cauchemar et avait failli le transformer en brochette. Il avait vaguement été question de « maman », de « reviens, ne m'abandonne pas ! » pendant la première partie de la nuit – rien d'inhabituel là-dedans – mais ensuite ç'avait été de « non pas de tomates, ça me donne de l'urticaire ! » et le sort de découpe était parti, agrémenté de quelques flammes vicieuses.

Non, foi de serpent, c'était dépasser les limites ! Et il pleuvrait des Queudver le jour où on reverrait un Nagini aux pieds d'un Voldemort ! Nan mais ! Plutôt rogner les cors aux pieds de Dumbledore !

Et l'animal se glissa par une fenêtre brisée pour s'enfoncer dans la nuit, jurant bien qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus.

§

Cloîtré à l'infirmerie, Ron boudait. Le temps était radieux, un match de Quidditch était prévu pour le lendemain, et il avait fallu que Lockhart lui atterrisse sur les côtes puis se saisisse de sa baguette et prétende lui ressouder le tout d'un coup de baguette magique. Et bien sûr, ça n'avait pas loupé ! Ron s'était retrouvé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Quidditch » à l'infirmerie avec une cage thoracique inexistante.

Et Hermione pouvait bien faire sa tête de chiot battu, lui promettre de lui faire ses devoirs jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il n'en démordrait pas. Non, là tout de suite, il avait plutôt envie de la mordre. Jusqu'à l'os. Encore et encore. C'est TOUT ce qu'elle méritait !

Et bien sûr, il n'avait pas été question de révéler que Lockhart était à l'origine de tout ça ! Non, il avait fallu que Harry se dévoue pour raconter qu'il avait eu un faux mouvement et que son sort raté - parce qu'il avait le hoquet, vous comprenez – avait frappé son meilleur ami.

Et comme de bien entendu, MacGo avait en guise de punition pour inconscience – miss Granger, comment avez-vous pu le laisser en arriver là ! Le hoquet est une chose très dangereuse pour un sorcier ! – ayant pu éventuellement causer la mort d'un condisciple, interdit à Harry de jouer le lendemain.

Il l'avait dit pourtant ! Ron l'avait prédit sans même fouiner dans une tasse de thé : Lockhart allait faire perdre des millions de point à Gryffondor par sa seule présence. Et qui avait raison maintenant ?

Bon, d'accord, il n'aurait jamais imaginé même dans ses délires les plus fous que cet enquiquineur ait pu être capable de l'empêcher, lui et Harry de jouer – il intervenait d'habitude APRES le match pour faire l'andouille, mais tout de même !

Avec un grondement de rage bien vite réprimé en un gargouillis de douleur, Ron écrasa l'oreiller contre lui. C'était vraiment pas son jour !

§

Voldemort en son manoir était prêt à s'arracher les cheveux. Enfin, s'il en avait eu, il se serait apprêté à le faire. Quoique… Il s'était juré que s'il retrouvait sa touffe de jeunesse, il ne lui porterait plus jamais atteinte. Mais jusqu'ici cette alléchante promesse faite avec tant de ferveur n'avait pas tenté le moindre épi à se dresser sur son crâne. Il faudrait qu'il demande un jour à Severus comment il faisait pour convaincre le vieux fou qu'il était de bonne foi…

Bref, où était passé son doudou de malheur ? Il ne l'avait tout de même pas quitté ? Une boule douloureuse se forma dans la gorge du Lord. Son fidèle de toute première heure… Et de toutes les autres d'ailleurs. Bon sang ! Il s'était suffisamment vengé du sort de découpe malencontreusement lancé la veille en lui mordant les fesses ! Il n'allait pas bouder en plus, si ? Ou… pire ! Les larmes scintillèrent dans les yeux du sorcier. Voldemort les essuya rageusement en se relevant brutalement de la chaise où il venait de s'asseoir ! Que le bougre aille au diable ! Ou mieux : qu'il revienne pour que son seigneur et maître puisse le dépiauter et le faire mijoter à feu doux !

Voldemort renifla un bon coup, puis, se rendant compte que les frères Lestrange attendaient depuis une bonne heure qu'il ait fini de roucouler : « Petit petit petit ! Viens voir Papa ! », il daigna enfin leur faire signe de présenter leur proposition de campagne de publicité. S'asseyant avec précaution sur sa bouée en plastique à effigie de canard – maudit soit Queudver, il n'aura plus jamais à aller faire les courses , il leur accorda toute son attention.

Rodolphus et Rabastan plongèrent doucement la pièce dans le noir, et tandis que le premier s'installa face au Lord, le second se campait derrière le trône de ce dernier, pour les effets spéciaux, assura-t-il. Et Rodolphus commença d'une voix à faire hérisser les cheveux sur la tête :

**Il y a quelques années,**

**La superstition et la violence régnaient partout.**

**C'était un âge de ténèbres, **

**C'était un monde de peur, **

**C'était le temps des Mangemorts !**

. (Rabastan imita parfaitement les sorts qui fusaient et les hurlements aigus des femmes et des enfants)

**Gentil sorcier durant le jour **

**Anti Sang-mêlé durant la nuit, **

**Nous avons été trahis parun coup bas des humains**

**Que nous avions juré de trucider.**

**Un tribunal nous a emprisonné**

**Pour un millier d'années.**

.(Rabastan poussa des gémissements à faire pâlir une goule… Mais que Bellatrix n'aurait pas reniés !)

**Maintenant, ici, en Grande-Bretagne,**

**Nous sommes délivrés de cette condamnation**

**Et nous vivons de nouveau.**

**Nous sommes les protecteurs qui veillent la nuit, **

**Nous sommes : les Mangemorts !**

Et Rabastan éclata en une pétarade hésitant entre la motocyclette asthmatique et les trompettes percées.

A la fin du show, Voldemort, trempé de la tête aux pieds par les postillons de Rabastan éternua un bon coup et, sourd dans tous les sens du terme à leurs yeux pleins d'espoir, leur envoya un sortilège du Saucisson, bien content d'avoir quelque chose de plus alléchant qu'un vieux jouet tout mordillé pour appâter Nagini et l'inciter à sortir de sa cachette


End file.
